El error mas hermoso
by sacha guerra
Summary: Draco y Harry amigos o aliados? que tiene que ver la extraña chica nueva de ojos verdes...
1. Chapter 1

Reemplazo de la orden del fénix donde no estará umbrigde pero los demás sucesos se mantienen de igual forma…

Este es mi primer fics, desde que lei los libros de Harry Potter siempre pensé que algunos necesitaban redención y que Draco y Harry no eran tan distintos, a pesar de que esto no es un slash vamos a ver la trasformación de los personajes sin dejar el canon…espero les guste un beso

Ese día mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de aquella habitación, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo extrañamente horripilante de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, su madre había fallecido cuando ella solo tenía cinco años, apenas y la recordaba pero después de eso tuvo que quedarse al cuidado de su padrino, un hombre al que nunca había visto pero que su madre había dejado en su testamento, realmente no sabía bien que sucedía, solo que a los pocos días de quedarse con aquel hombre de aspecto respetable se encontraba desnuda, con lágrimas en los ojos y un inmenso dolor que sabía que hasta el día en que muriera lo recordaría, lo que no supo es que después conocería dolores peores, dolores del alma al sentirse humillada, al sentirse sucia; solo había algo que la detenía de desaparecer del mundo y eran unos ojos grises, no sabía donde los había visto pero cuando intentaba forzar a su memoria recordaba un cabello rubio y un vestido de niña verde, pero rápidamente salía de sus pensamientos y volvía a su "trabajo" volvía a sentirte sucia, volvía a pasar por diferentes hombres, cumpliendo fantasías asquerosas.

Un par de días después su padrino le había pedido que fuese a ver a un cliente a primera hora y que debía verse "respetable" y sonrió de una manera malvada antes de lazarse a su cuerpo ella solo cerró los ojos e imagino estar en cualquier lugar menos en aquel, mientras las manos ambiciosas vagaban por su cuerpo, una lagrima se escapó por su rostro mientras su cuerpo era invadido, solo a los minutos cuando el hombre se canso pudo ir por una ducha, que sabía que no la haría sentir mejor, pero era lo único que de alguna forma limpiaba todos los pecados que le había hecho, sin pensarlo mucho alcanzo con una mano el pequeño cuchillo que siempre estaba en su ducha y comenzó a cortar sus muñecas no muy fuerte pero que le aliviaba el dolor de igual forma.

Miro el reloj y se levantó con rapidez hacía la ducha, estaba retrasada y aunque detestara lo que iba a hacer con el hombre importante no podía arriesgarse a que su "padrino" se enterara, la última vez que llego tarde a una de esas reuniones, no pudo levantarse en una semana por los golpes y comer apenas las siguientes dos semanas, a los quince minutos estaba lista aunque se tendría que maquillar en el camino, en un esfuerzo de verse mayor; no perdió tiempo en llamar a un taxi, le grito al conductor para que fuese más rápido y este lo hizo con una mueca desdeñosa , esquivaba a los demás automovilistas rápidamente de pronto el sonido de las llantas sobre el asfalto la sobresalto y antes de caer en la inconsciencia vio un gran camión estrellarse con el taxi.

Por un momento el dolor de su cuerpo la despertó pero al abrir los ojos solo pudo pensar que seguía inconsciente por que vio un castillo inmenso que no se comparaba con el resto de Gran Bretaña, escucho un perro ladrar y una voz gruesa diciendo algo que no alcanzo a comprender porque cayó nuevamente en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Era una voz la que escuchaba, la que decía que había cosas que cambiar, vidas que salvar y que solo en su mano iba a encontrar las herramientas para ayudar al elegido, para aminorar la carga del mundo, que de las sombras iba a manejar los hilos y que el amor y la familia esperara, que siguiera escuchando las voces porque solo así su vida iba a adquirir sentido. Aunque hace muchos años que no escuchaba a su madre pudo reconocer sus palabras, aun sin saber de qué trataba todo lo que dijo tomo la decisión de aceptar lo que tenía que hacer, de escuchar y sobretodo de ser solo Lizbeth, aunque fuese solo por un tiempo.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, cuando por fin los abrió no vio el blanco esperado del hospital, trato de sentarse pero unas manos gentiles la detuvieron

"- No quédese recostada, acaba de despertar ¿entendido? Dijo una voz severa pero antes de replicarle o preguntar cualquier cosa se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una gran habitación de techo alto y camas en filas. Pensó en las voces que sonaban junto a la de su madre y de pronto se encontró a si misma pensando en que estuviese donde estuviese tenía un motivo por el que vivir y que lo cumpliría como pago hacia su madre, para hacer que se sintiese orgullosa de ella aunque ya no estuviese presente, en ese lugar podría ser alguien nueva, ya no volvería a ser violada instintivamente toco su muñeca donde se encontraba la cicatriz que ella misma había provocado hace un par de años cuando un grupo de cinco bastardos abusaron de ella al mismo tiempo y no la encontró, levanto su brazo para ver sus cicatrices y tampoco se encontraban ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? No te preocupes Lizbeth tu cuerpo está bien, sano y salvo ahora solo eres una sombra en este lugar, tienes que cumplir con tu misión…. ¿Qué era una sombra de su cuerpo?. Sin perder la calma y con la frialdad que la caracterizaba a pesar de todo su pasado, repitió las misteriosas palabras que había escuchado una y otra vez y demasiado pronto llego a la conclusión, efectivamente ese no era su cuerpo y de paso se convenció a si misma que no estaba en un hospital, la ansiedad la invadió deseosa de saber que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la señora que vio en un principio llegaba acompañada de un anciano de barba larga y ojos muy peculiares, se sintió avergonzada y rápidamente bajo la mirada.

"- Veo que ya despertó, usted se encuentra en una situación muy delicada ¿no es así Madame Pomfrey?"- Dijo el anciano con una voz amable pero a la vez curiosa como si se encontrara frente a un gran rompecabezas

"- Director Dumbledore la señorita se encuentra mejor que hace unos días pero definitivamente se tiene que quedar en la enfermería durante unos días para seguir administrándole las pociones"- dijo la señora con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas.

"Señorita mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy director de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, en estos momentos usted se encuentra en la enfermería, ahora ¿podría decirme su nombre? – ¿magia? En donde se había metido…

"-Me- me llamo Lizbeth. Lizbeth Miller, un placer conocerlo Señor Dumbledore"- Dijo con el tono más calmado y educado que pudo sacando valentía de donde no la tenía y se atrevió a mirar al viejo que al verla a los ojos se quedo por un momento quieto, mirándola fijamente con una extraña expresión, casi de shock pero que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una sonrisa calmante.

-" ah! Es un nombre bastante bonito Lizbeth, ahora me podría decir que fue lo que le ocurrió para que usted quedara en ese estado?. Esos ojos son parecidos a los de Harry pero de un color más intenso, ¿Quién será esta niña?

- "Yo…- Por alguna razón supo que no debía decir toda la verdad, era una extraña sensación en su interior que decía que no debía confiar en él. – La verdad no sé lo que me paso no recuerdo nada, solo puedo recordar mi nombre- dijo con una voz que espero ser de confusión y con una pisca de miedo, gracias a su trabajo había aprendido a fingir muy bien.

Mire señorita usted es una bruja, se testeo su nivel de magia pero como usted acaba de decir al parecer no recuerda nada y no se encontró una varita en el lugar donde la encontraron, creo que se deberá quedar aquí como estudiante hasta que pueda recordar algo, normalmente trataríamos de hacerlo con algo de magia pero creo que en su caso eso sería muy peligroso, ya que, su sistema ha sido sobrepasado con pociones y claramente eso sería perjudicial para usted.

-"Director, pero yo no recuerdo nada, tampoco acerca de la magia ¿Cómo podría estudiar aquí si no recuerdo nada?- Si, me convencí a mi misma de que esa era la pregunta más indicada en el momento y al parecer el viejo pensó lo mismo porque sus ojos relampaguearon por un momento. Mientras Albus pensaba que era una chica astuta, le recordaba a Lily y a Severus una extraña combinación, si definitivamente esta niña le podía servir.

-"Bueno debo decir que su pregunta a sido muy perspicaz, aun falta un mes para empezar con las clases por lo tanto durante ese tiempo intentaremos que usted se ponga al día con todo lo que se requiera, para ello llame a un profesor de esta escuela que llegara en dos días , mientras tanto usted deberá entretenerse con los libros que le dejare, ciertamente usted debe descansar pero leer un poco no la dañara.

Y así dos días después se encontraba leyendo acerca de duendes y como convertir un pájaro en una copa, practicaba con un palo que asemejaba una varita los distintos movimientos y trataba de aprenderse todo, siempre se pregunto cómo seria de estudiante y se dio cuenta que hubiese sido una buena si hubiese ido al colegio, ya a los dos días iba en la materia de tercero y aunque dudaba que todo hubiera quedado claro, suponía que no se encontraba totalmente ignorante, esperaba hacer un buen trabajo y poder cumplir la misión hasta ahora misteriosa que el destino le había impuesto a decir verdad se encontraba feliz de no volver con su padrino aunque fuese por un tiempo, era casi como ser libre si no fuese por esa "misión" que todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Estaba leyendo una de las materia que encontró más interesante: pociones, creía que iba a ser fácil ya que era casi como cocinar, era entretenido, incluso se tomo la molestia de aprenderse todo de memoria cosa que no hizo con las otras materias, un ruido la hizo despegarse a regañadientes del libro que tenía en las manos y vio entrar al directo junto con un hombre de piel pálida, vestido de negro y nariz ganchuda. Inmediatamente bajo la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, una costumbre que había adquirido a través de los años.

-"Lizbeth, buenas tardes, por lo que veo haz avanzado bastante en tus estudios, te presento al profesor Severus Snape el te ayudara en lo que pueda para que te unas al quinto año aquí Hogwarts."- dijo con voz solemne a la que no le creía ni un poco. Es mas creyó escuchar un poco de burla, pero después se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba, solo estaba paranoica.

"- Buenas tardes profesor Snape, es un placer conocerlo. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y observo lo mismo que cuando miro al viejo, Shock. Siendo la segunda vez que ocurría este asunto comenzó a sentirse curiosa, ahora definitivamente iba a averiguar el porqué reaccionaban así, costara lo que costara, aunque esperaba que su encanto le ayudase, eso hizo que una sonrisa levemente arrogante cruzara por su cara. Si definitivamente lo conseguiría

"-Bueno los dejo espero que te puedas poner al día Lizbeth, te dejo un caramelo de limón dicen que el dulce ayuda a los estudios, a mí siempre me ayudo y hablando para sí mismo salió de la habitación a paso lento y calmado, definitivamente ese viejo estaba un poco loco.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado el ambiente se tenso casi se podía cortar con cuchillo. Miraba directamente a los ojos a aquel hombre decidiendo que tan bueno era casi predadoramente, mientras tanto este pensaba en la maldita casualidad del destino, siempre pensó en como hubiese sido un hijo o hija de él y de Lily y cuando vio a aquella muchacha lo supo, la famosa Lizbeth que tanto intrigaba al director tenía el pelo del mismo color que él y ojos verdes como los de Lily, algunas pecas alrededor de su nariz que era levemente refinada y casi podía jurar que la forma de sus labios se asemejaban a los de su propia madre, cosa que era imposible, ya que no le unía ningún parentesco con la muchacha y cuando una sonrisa cruzo por la cara de ella se vio a si mismo sonriendo, algo dentro de Severus estaba cambiando y un instinto hasta ahora desconocido se estaba apropiando de él, la protegeré se dijo a sí mismo con un poco de sorpresa y determinación.

"-¿Qué se encontraba leyendo antes de que la interrumpiéramos?- Pregunto con voz fría pero que ella no creyó ni un poco es más le pareció ver un destello de ternura en sus ojos. Algo extraño, ya que de sentimientos buenos poco conocía pero le hizo pensar en que tal vez podría confiar en ese hombre.

"- Estaba leyendo pociones, como hacer "amortentia". Aquí dice que es una poción de amor pero es extraño, pensé que al poder hacer todo con la magia podría hacerse permanentemente, pero de igual forma es entretenido y no parece ser muy difícil, es solo cuestión e ser cuidadosa, es casi como hacer arte dentro de un caldero…." Se había emocionado al hablar de pociones y hablo de más pero no lo podía evitar, le gustaba la idea de desaparecer por un momento y solo leer pociones.

"- Me sorprende su razonamiento señorita Miller, ¿de verdad le gustan las pociones?. Pregunto el hombre con voz trémula y cansada como si no se esperara lo que acababa de preguntar. Como si algo se hubiese derrumbado. Y el pensaba que si que ella podría ser la familia que nunca tuvo y eso le dio tristeza, el saber que quizás la maldita guerra jamás acabaría y que jamás podría volver a amar.

"- Por lo poco que se ahora si, me encantan. dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos viendo como algo dentro del hombre se rompía y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que no quería que sucediese eso asi que rápidamente pregunto "- Profesor Snape ¿Qué clase imparte usted?.

-"Justamente la que usted está leyendo, soy profesor de pociones es agradable encontrar a otra persona a la que le gusten, por lo tanto pienso que sería bueno que comenzáramos por esta materia que es la que le gusta más y después seguimos con las otras.

Y los restantes días que le quedaban en la enfermería se paso aprendiendo nuevas cosas acerca de la magia, gracias al profesor Snape, este le explicaba con mucha calma y le corregía los movimientos de muñecas para cuando ocupase una varita, el hombre trato de preguntarle cosas personales pero ella hábilmente las esquivaba o simplemente mentía, aunque no lo hacía porque quisiese era más bien porque no quería que el hombre se decepcionase de ella a pesar de los pocos días se encontró si misma teniendo un cariño hacia el hombre, era el primero que no se interesaba en su cuerpo, era casi paternal con ella y le hizo sentir el extraño deseo de que el fuese su padre. Severus siempre fue alguien astuto y debido a su trabajo de espía dentro de la guerra podía saber si alguien mentía y supo que la chica le mentía, pero también que no era una aliada de el señor oscuro, podía ver en ella una dulzura pero también un desencanto, como si llevara un gran peso y brevemente recordó al Gryffindor arrogante, si también se parecía a él con la diferencia que su padre no era el estúpido de Potter.

La última noche que le quedaba en la enfermería tuvo un sueño extraño vio a un grupo de cinco personas con extrañas vestimentas uno era de pelo negro azabache y revuelto y a su lado se encontraba una pelirroja de pelo largo, levemente alejados estaba otro pelirrojo un poco más alto que el primer chico abrazando a una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado pero el que más llamo la atención fue el de pelo rubio, todo este grupo actuaba con normalidad, como amigos luego la miraron y le sonrieron pero antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa despertó con una sensación cálida en su pecho, estaba en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fics, la verdad es que no quiero extenderme mucho en el principio solo veremos más sentimientos, la acción viene más adelante…_

_Quiero darle las gracias y un abrazo a __**BELEN, **__me alegro que te haya gustado, en un principio me sentí un poco mal porque pensé que nadie lo leería pero tú me incentivaste a subir este capítulo que estaba escrito hace rato….un regalo para ti, un pequeño adelanto del tercer capítulo…Lizbeth ingresa a Hogwarts y se encuentra con los demás ¿Cómo le ira? Jajjaja lo veremos_

_Un beso_

CONOCIENDO A SNAPE

-"Ahora haz el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa"- dijo el profesor Snape con voz dura y profesional y Liz como había dicho que le gustaba que la llamasen así obedeció, estuvo practicando distintos hechizos, transformaciones y encantamientos con calma, era como si todo fuese natural y Snape pensó que le era más fácil porque quizás antes lo había aprendido, Liz por su parte se sorprendía porque sabía que esto era nuevo para ella y que a pesar de eso se le hacía fácil aprender, cuando estaban por terminar la clase de evaluación como lo llamo Snape entro el Directo Dumbledore con su sonrisa de siempre, Liz se había dado cuenta de que el hombre no era malo, más bien era manipulador y ella sabía la diferencia de ambas cosas, otros lamentablemente se equivocaban, con el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquel mundo extraño había comenzado a ver al hombre como un abuelo, ese que siempre te daba dulces para que tu animo mejorara.

"Liz, pequeña, es hora de que sepas más del mundo en el que te encuentras- dijo con voz solemne y aunque mantuvo su rostro carente de emociones Liz se asustó, era como si Dumbledore supiese que ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar pero mantuvo su rostro sin expresión, si iban a descubrir algo no sería por ella- Debes saber que nos encontramos en tiempos de guerra, Voldemort ha vuelto y en este colegio está el principal objetivo de este, me preocupa tu seguridad ya que no sabemos nada de ti, ¿no hay nada que nos puedas decir?

¿Quién es Voldemort? ¿Cuál es su objetivo y porque?...si usted quiere saber algo de mi necesito esas respuestas, de lo contrario no obtendrá nada de mi- dijo Liz con voz desafiante y arrogante y por la cabeza de los dos hombres paso solo una palabra "Slythering", uno con voz llena de miedo e incertidumbre y el otro con orgullo.

"Voldemort alguna vez estudio aquí, por desgracia su vida nunca fue fácil, eso hizo que sintiera resentimiento por los muggles y los hijos de estos que poseen magia, así como los mestizos, para él la supremacía de la sangre pura es más importante, eso ha desencadenado años de guerra, aunque tuvimos años de paz ahora ha vuelto, Harry Potter que seguramente conocerás sobrevivió a la maldición asesina hace 14 años y ahora Voldemort va tras el ¿entiendes?- Por una parte Liz podía entender a ese tal Voldemort, ella había sufrido de primera mano la crueldad de los humanos, pero estaba segura que eso no dependía de ser mágico o no, si podía entenderlo, muchas veces quiso asesinar al que la hacía sufrir pero también sabía que su corazón no lo permitiría…Ahora se preguntaba si decir la verdad o no, ciertamente el viejo podría ayudarla pero también podría manipularla, muchas veces es mejor decir una parte de la verdad…. Por otro lado pensaba en ese tal Potter y la carga emocional que debe llevar, es como Jesús en el mundo de los magos y eso la entristeció esperando que el destino del chico no fuera morir por los demás…

"- Yo… no sé qué es lo que hago aquí, tuve una accidente y aparecí aquí, es lo único que puedo decir acerca de mí y lo único que sabrán, lo demás carece de importancia ya que son cosas personales y se quedaran así- Los dos hombres la miraban con una extraña expresión y por un momento estuvo a punto de pedir ayuda, de que la salvaran pero solo atino a bajar la mirada, no podía humillarse y que estas personas se enteraran de la verdad. Por otro lado los hombres sabían que la chica ocultaba algo pero ambos a mucho pesar reconocieron que no podrían sacarle nada Snape sin embargo se sentía extrañamente orgulloso ante tal muestra de cautela también pensaba en que había algo extraño en ella, un aura de tristeza se veía en ella y su instinto protector aumentaba al paso de los días, quería darle a ella todo lo que no tuvo, por primera vez en su vida deseo haber tenido una familia deseo que fuese su hija.

-"Pequeña Liz, no te presionaremos, si consideras que hay cosas que no debemos saber lo entenderemos, solo queremos tu bien." Dijo Albus con voz calmada.

-"Claro y yo me chupo el dedo, sé que usted quiere lo mejor para la situación pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo mejor para mi… no dudo que se haya preguntado qué tal útil resultare pero le diré una sola cosa, con todo el respeto que se merece, si quiere jugar a las manipulaciones perfecto, aténganse a las consecuencias, porque yo también se jugar ese juego. Dijo con voz aparentemente calmada pero sus ojos verdes fulminaban con ira al hombre. Albus ya había visto esa mirada, primero en Lily y luego en Harry y aunque ahora notaba que los ojos de la niña eran levemente diferentes vio lo mismo que en Harry, una gran carga acompañada de dolor y responsabilidad, aunque claramente Harry nunca había sido tan cauteloso veía a una niña como Harry y eso le lleno de pesar pero capto la mirada de Snape y llego a la conclusión de que ambos curarían las heridas del otro.

El director solo sonrió de manera calmada como un abuelo que oye las quejas de su nieto y se retiró de la sala, Snape la miro y enarco una ceja entre entretenido e irritado, al final solo sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza, esta acción le provoca un ataque de risa a Liz, que solo pensaba en lo entretenido que sería todo, cuando se hubo calmado Snape le pidió que se alistara para partir al callejón Diagon, sin antes pedirle que le dijera la verdad acerca de ella, pero Liz solo negó con la cabeza le beso la mejilla suavemente y logro vislumbrar un sonrojo en el hombre y le dijo, no es conveniente que lo sepas, no quiero que corras peligro Sev, ahora vamos, estoy ansiosa por mi varita y se alejo del hombre tarareando una canción por lo bajo

Nunca en todos mis años había sentido ese instinto de protección ni siquiera con Lily, el amor imposible de su vida, era como si hubiese tenido una hija, cuando le hablo a Albus con tal calma y decisión no pudo dejar de notar cuan parecido eran pero tan diferentes a la vez, ella era tan dulce, tan inocente y cuando beso su mejilla sintió que todo estaba en su lugar, que su familia, aquella que nunca tuvo se reflejaba en esa niña, en su hija…Pero luego cuando ella dijo esa frase tan particular pudo notar dos cosas, que su niña tenía un gran secreto y que se preocupaba por él y con estos sentimiento tan ambiguos siguió a su hija no de sangre pero si de sentimientos, su hija y la del amor de su vida aquella que solo el destino puso en su camino.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon Liz recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una exclamación de pura incredulidad, deseo tener más ojos para ver la cantidad de cosas que habían en el lugar, sin embargo, solo enarco una ceja y miro a Snape con un sonrisa el hombre solo asintió y comenzó a caminar por las calles abarrotadas. Liz se observaba en las vitrinas, veía su reflejo, una muchacha joven con una túnica verde botella y ojos a juego sonreía, le era difícil reconocerse a ella misma. Siguió al hombre a través de las tiendas sin interesarse en las cosas que el adquiera para ella, solo ansiaba tener su varita pero pareciera que este a propósito lo había dejado para el último lugar.

Con mucha irritación entro a la tienda de Olivanders, el hombre tenía una mueca sarcástica en su rostro mientras esperaban para poder comprar la varita, el miedo inundo a Liz, ¿Qué tal si ella no tenía magia? ¿y si no podía utilizar una varita?, las preguntas pasaban rápidamente por su mente, estaba asustada pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa se acercó un hombre mayor y comenzó a hablar con Sev sobre varitas ella solo escucho a medias hasta que se dio cuenta que una cinta de medir la inspeccionaba, se sintió invadida pero todo eso paso cuando el hombre que no paraba de hablar le paso una varita pero de inmediato se la quito de las manos y comenzaba a balbucear para el mismo, después se acercó con una varita muy bella y cuando la tomo un hilo plateado surgió de la varita formando unas alas y desapareció, Olivanders estaba eufórico y le dijo que la varita era de corazón y pelos de unicornio, la madera era de caoba.

Depende de cómo le vaya a este capítulo subiré el otro que también está escrito!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno a todos los que leen esta historia, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no he subido antes porque la verdad es que en un momento la historia me abrumo, me sentía tan conectada con el personaje y la verdad fue horrible, pero volví ya totalmente reconciliada con Lizbeth._

_Leí un comentario acerca de si era un Marie sue y la verdad no me gusta mucho esa clasificación._

_Un beso y gracias por leer_

Magia y sentimientos ambiguos

Al llegar a Hogwarts después de una emocionante tarde en el callejón Diagon comenzó a recorrer el colegio, solo había estado en la enfermería y necesitaba conocer, era unas ansias casi desesperadas pero que quería, observo el gran comedor y trato de imaginarse ese lugar lleno de niños y jóvenes ansiosos por comenzar las clases, después fue a la lechuceria y se sintió entrist4ecer al saber que nunca recibiría una carta del exterior mas no quiso fantasear

Faltaban tan pocos días para comenzar el año escolar, no sabía en qué casa quedaría, no poseía ningún tipo de conocimientos, estaba asustada, averiguo todo lo que pudo acerca de Voldemort y sus sueños se hicieron más repetitivos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero sería difícil convencer a las personas que nunca vieron una realidad distinta de la que los rodeaba, mientras su cabeza armaba los distintos planes Albus la miraba con una sonrisa melancólica, la niña que veía a lo lejos le recordaba a su hermana y a Lily ambas tenían una mirada astuta como la niña, pero de lo que carecían las dos y que tenía Liz era el porte, ella se veía como una reina, una pura sangre aunque sabía que no lo era, le preocupaba la mirada que tenía y por más que intentaba forzar la legeremancia no podía, sabía que ella no era oclumante era como si no existiera y eso lo tenía intrigado, la poca información que había dado de ella misma no le llevaba a nada.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a ver al señor tenebroso pensaba en su hija, si su hija, aquella niña de ojos verdes u porte elegante, ¿Qué le diría a su señor? ¿Cómo protegería al maldito Potter y a la niña? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas….tanto miedo.

Lizbeth pensaba, más bien planeaba las cosas que tenía que hacer….Ay mi Dios! se decía tantas decisiones y tan poco conocimiento, mientras miraba los arboles del bosque prohibido se decía que de tenebroso no tenía nada o quizás ella había visto demasiado miedo en su vida, quizás no de la misma clase per definitivamente lo había visto, Sev le había dicho que el bosque era peligroso pero ella no lo considero así, ciertamente había que tenerle respeto pero miedo no.

Sintió un poco de ruido, el romper de algunas ramas, se giró suavemente al sonido y vio a un hombre o era ¿un caballo? Su mente trabajaba rápidamente tratando de recordar el nombre de esas criaturas y lo recordó eran centauros, grandes astrónomos y con mucha sabiduría, como muchos de los magos y brujas hijos de muggles que llegaban al castillo, ella no sabía nada así que lógicamente o por lo menos para ella hizo una reverencia que solo destaco su gracia natural y con voz suave dijo:

Buenas noches.

Buenas noches humana, no deberías rondar por este bosque es peligroso- dijo Bane sorprendido por el respeto que raramente los magos mostraban.

¿peligroso? No lo creo, más bien es místico, el peligro solo reside en las almas que inconscientemente lo buscan- dijo Lizbeth con voz soñadora, recordando que alguna vez su madre la había dicho, era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de ella. Y Bane pensaba en los ojos verdes que le recordaban al chico Potter.

Eres una potrilla interesante…llámame Bane ese es mi nombre, y ten cuidado las estrellas que se ciernen sobre ti no son claras…

Lo hare Bane, ha sido un placer conocerle.

Igualmente Yosei- dijo el Centauro con una sonrisilla en su rostro

Disculpe pero ese no es mi nombre.- dijo Lizbeth ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que el centauro se le antojo adorable

Significa Hada (1)

Oh…¿gracias?- dijo sonrojada a lo que el centauro soltó una carcajada, la cual al parecer llamo la atención del resto de la manada porque de pronto varios centauros de diferentes edades rodeaban a Bane, Lizbeth miro las diferentes caras pero solo vio un poco de incredulidad , uno de los centauros más ancianos se puso a un lado de Bane y la miro suavemente, le recordaba un poco a la mirada de Dumbledore pero la del centauro era más pura y poseía una sabiduría única, repitió el mismo proceso y se inclinó suavemente al anciano y mantuvo su cabeza inclinada en forma de demostrar respeto, cuando hizo eso escucho varios jadeos de incredulidad que rápidamente fueron acallados por la voz baja pero a la vez fuerte del anciano

Buenas noches Yosei

Buenas noches .- dijo Lizbeth y con un puño en el pecho se inclinó este gesto lo había leído en un libro que significaba respeto pero que hace mucho tiempo no se utilizaba, nuevamente cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta de la sonrisa complacida de todos los centauros mas no del mas anciano que era casi paternalista.

Eres interesante niña, aunque no podamos verla en todo su esplendor, solo lo más puro se mantiene en su vida, pero definitivamente usted no está aquí.- al ver la cara de horror de la niña se apresuró a decir.- No se preocupe la manada se cuida y usted ya es parte de nuestra manada.

Los centauros dieron media vuelta y los potrillos que antes estaban escondidos corrieron hacia ella y con un poco de temor al principio le tocaron el rostro para luego reír y salir corriendo apresurándose a seguir a los adultos, definitivamente esto era muy interesante y con una sonrisa se dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo tarareando una melodía por lo bajo.

Harry estaba con los Dursley, esperaba ansiosamente entrar a clases y salir de esa casa, el sueño lo venció aunque realmente no tenía sueño, o más bien no quería soñar…Cerro sus ojos y lo inundo la paz, unas voces llenas de amor le decían que todo iba a salir bien, que siguiera sus instintos y en su interior supo que eran sus padres, por primera vez en su vida despertó con lágrimas de alegría.

Seguir a sus instintos ¿Cómo lo haría? Temía que sus instintos mataran a otra persona como a Cedric, pero si debía hacerlo, nunca supo explicar bien lo que paso esa noche pero de alguna forma podía ver algo que nadie más podía, algo similar al parcel, algo que siempre le acompaño pero que hasta ese momento nunca había prestado atención, si él podía ver lo más profundo de las personas, su esencia, el poder del amor de cada persona.

Ambos niños de ojos verdes tan parecidos pero a la vez tan distintos esperaban el nuevo año escolar y poder cumplir sus destinos sin lastimar a nadie, sin saber que sus caminos estaban entrelazados de manera inexorable, ni los sacrificios que tendrían que hacer por ver a los suyos felices.

El hombre de ojos rojos sonreía mientras el mortifago con mano de plata se retorcía de manera salvaje por el suelo, su corazón frio y sus ansias de poder serian el detonante de mucho sufrimiento … fuera de las mazmorras los mortifagos de guardia se estremecieron con la risa tenebrosa .

_Espero sus review y en el próximo capítulo Lizbeth es seleccionada a su casa_

_Bye bye_


End file.
